Fooled
by faberrittanaheyachele
Summary: Rachel's heart has always belonged to Quinn, but things are drastically changed when the heartbreaking unexpected occurs. All she wants is to start over again, but many tragic events slow her down. Will she ever find happiness?
1. Chapter 1

I hope you enjoy this story. I've been writing it for a long time and thee is still a long way to go, but hopefully updates should be regular because around fifteen chapters have already been written, which I think is about half of the story, as I'm aiming for thirty chapters. Also, there will most likely be a sequel when this is finished.

The first few chapters are fairly short, but as the story progresses, I promise the chapters will grow. Rated M for future chapters.

* * *

**Fooled**

Rachel and a few of her friends from NYADA - Brody, Leon, Jennifer and Alana - had made plans to go on a little weekend vacation in LA near Mercedes and Puck, which Rachel had been so excited about. She knew she was going to miss and worry about Quinn, but Quinn had assured her she would be fine.

"Just try not to think about me and don't call me until you're I'm your way home, then you'll be fine," she'd said. Rachel had promised herself that she would do what Quinn had told her.

However, when their California plans had been cancelled they'd quickly arranged to spend their weekend just outside of Lima, Rachel had wondered wether she should call to let Quinn know.

"You promised Quinn and yourself that you wouldn't call," Jennifer reminded, giving Rachel a stern look. "Don't break your promise. Just let her know when you get back."

Rachel dramatically sighed before saying, "I suppose you're right." She wasn't going to break her stupid promise.

The five college friends were out for a meal in a fancy Italian restaurant named Festa Italiana on the Saturday night of their little weekend away, as it seemed to be the best restaurant around that was actually open. Plus, the menu looked pretty decent.

"This had better be a good Italian feast," Brody joked, laughing at himself even though he wasn't really all that funny. As usual, Rachel, Leon, Alana and Jennifer pretended to laugh whilst exchanging awkward glances.

Brody had taken a little while adjusting to Rachel dating her high school best friend, Quinn, considering the fact that he was in love with the petite, brunette NYADA graduate. However, he finally got used to it and supported his friend's relationship choices.

When all five NYADA graduates were seated at a largish table inside the restaurant, each of them began looking at the menu and thinking about what they wanted to order. Suddenly, somebody caught Rachel's eye. Rachel could only see the girl from behind, but she reminded her of a certain someone.

"Rachel!" Leon exclaimed, playfully hitting his friend. Clearly Rachel's friends had noticed the similarities the girl and Quinn shared, and Rachel had obviously been caught staring. "Stop staring at the girl that looks like Quinn! It will only make you miss her more."

It took Rachel a little while to snap out of it, but she finally shook her head and said, "Sorry. They just look so alike."

Despite her friends' orders, Rachel spent the next few minutes staring at the blonde girl seated a few tables in front of theirs. The girl seated opposite the Quinn lookalike just so happened to share similarities with Kitty, a former Cheerio at McKinley that looked up to Quinn. Rachel shook her head and convinced herself that it was just her wild, creative imagination.

As Rachel continued to watch, the two blonde girls leaned across the table and locked lips. Their kiss lasted for several moments, and as the first girl turned her head, Rachel almost died. To Rachel's dismay, her friends saw it too, which meant that she wasn't imagining it.

Quinn, Rachel's longtime girlfriend, was on date with Kitty, kissing her. So that was why Quinn had spent so much time and effort convincing Rachel not to call her whilst she was away. Tears filled Rachel's eyes, and her heart was pounding.

"I'm so sorry," Alana whispered sympathetically, placing her hand on Rachel's shoulder. Rachel nodded and shook the hand off, grabbing her bag and standing up.

"I should go," she said, her voice quiet and shaky. "I'm so sorry for spoiling your weekend, but I need to go. I-I need to go home. You guys stay and have a good time, I'll call a cab."

"No, Rachel," Brody protested, standing up. "We'll all leave. I'm driving you home. You're not getting a cab all the way back to Lima alone." Rachel appreciated her friend's kindness and support, and eventually gave in.

* * *

"Call if you need anything," said Brody as Rachel opened her front door and stepped inside her house. "Take care."

"I, um, I will. Thank you," she replied, reaching forward and hugging her friend.

They said goodbye and Rachel locked her front door. As soon as her friends were out of sight, tears streamed down her face. She spent a good few minutes leaning against her door, crying and replaying the scene in her head.

When she finally moved away, she spent the next few hours sitting on the living room sofa, crying and hugging her favourite cushion.

* * *

After a couple of hours, Rachel heard the front door unlocking and someone entering house. It was obviously Quinn. Rachel alerted her ears and listened for Kitty's voice and footsteps, but it didn't come. The door was locked and Quinn walked down the hall. Suddenly, Quinn stopped dead in her tracks and Rachel knew that the blonde must have heard her sobs.

"Rachel?" Quinn called, her voice frightened and guilty. Rachel didn't answer, so Quinn made her way into the living room. "I thought you were spending the weekend in California." Quinn smiled at the brunette and flopped down next to her on the sofa. Rachel said nothing, but shifted slightly away from Quinn.

"So, how come you didn't bring her back?" Rachel asked, refusing to look at the blonde. "Didn't even stay in a motel? You were an awful long time, did you go back to her house for a bit?"

"Rachel, what are you talking about?" Quinn questioned. The brunette could feel the fear and uncertainty in the cheater's voice.

"You know perfectly well what I'm speaking about," said Rachel, gulping and wiping away more tears. "We stayed just outside of Lima, Quinn. Our original plans got changed. It's just as well I didn't call you, like I was going to. Oh, please. I saw you with her in that restaurant. We all did. You kissed her, Quinn. You've probably be seeing her for weeks. Months, maybe."

"I love you, Rachel," Quinn replied, biting her lip and trying to place her hand on Rachel's lap. The diva pushed her away, not wanting to be touched by her.

"I'm going to bed. You'll be sleeping down here, on the couch," Rachel instructed, grabbing her bag and her cushion and walking right past the blonde.


	2. Chapter 2

Apart from the first part, which is a significant part of the story, this is basically just a filler chapter with minimal description of what's going to happen now. It's another short one, but as I promised, the chapters will grow as the story does!

* * *

**Fooled**

Neither Rachel or Quinn had gotten much sleep that night. Rachel was up crying and thinking about how unbelievable what Quinn had done was, and Quinn was up regretting what she'd done and thinking about how terrible she was for doing what she did to Rachel.

Rachel was usually an early waker, but she decided that she wanted to spend a few more hours in bed in the morning, since she hadn't slept at all and didn't really feel like facing Quinn or anybody else. She was so humiliated. Quinn had made a total fool out of her.

Whilst Rachel was finally sleeping that morning, Quinn had decided to make a quick, quiet phone call.

"Hello, honey," said the girl on the other end of the phone, in a flirty tone of voice.

"Kitty, we need to talk," Quinn told her, taking a deep breath before she continued. "I can't do this anymore. And I never should have. I love Rachel and I hurt her. I hurt the most important person in my life. This is over, Kitty. It never happened."

"But, Quinn..." Quinn didn't allow Kitty to finish her sentence, and she swore she heard Kitty begin to cry.

"I'd say sorry, but...I'm not. At least not sorry to you." Without allowing Kitty to say another word, Quinn put the phone down and squeezed her eyes shut as she fought back her tears.

* * *

An hour later, whilst Quinn was still sat wide awake and unmoved on the couch, Rachel came down the stairs and into the living room.

"H-hi," she stammered as she leaned against the doorframe, staring at the blonde.

Quinn immediately spun her head around and looked long and hard at the petite brunette stood just a couple of metres away from her. "Hey," she said, smiling. Much to her disappointment, Rachel didn't smile back. Instead, she closed the door and climbed onto the arm of the other sofa.

"I need to talk to you." You could easily tell by her voice that she had been crying not so long ago. "It's not really something I want to talk about, but it can't go unmentioned. You made a fool out of me. You cheated on me with Kitty, Quinn. A twenty year old college student. I'm twenty three, the same age as you, and you've known me all your life. We've been together for five years, Quinn. Then four months after we buy a house together, I'm suddenly not good enough for you?"

"That's not true," Quinn whispered, her voice panicked and shaky as she looked across the room at the girl she loved.

"Look, Quinn...this has been absolute hell for me. But what I'm trying to say is-" Rachel's voice broke off as she thought over in her head what she was about to say. "We're done, Quinn. Okay? We're over. I want you to leave this house. As soon as possible. Take your things and go. I'll give you time to pack, but I want you gone today. I can pay the rent on my own. I don't need you, Quinn. Just go. Don't come back."

Rachel sobbed as she got up and left the room, leaving a stunned and heartbroken Quinn sat there, staring at where the brunette had been sat.

* * *

When Quinn was packing, Rachel made sure she was never in the same room as her. As soon as Quinn came into their bedroom to get her things, Rachel fled to the kitchen. But when the blonde was finally done and was ready to leave, the small diva decided that she should at least see her out.

"I still love you, Rachel," Quinn whispered, gazing at the petite brunette. "And I always will."

"That's very sweet but it's not true," Rachel replied, trying to stop herself from breaking down in tears. "If it was true, you wouldn't have done it in the first place. You can go to Kitty now. I hope you're very happy together."

"I don't want to," said Quinn, the hurt, guilt and regrets washing over her. "You'll come around one day; I know you will. And I'm going to wait for you."

"Go, Quinn..." begged Rachel. "Please."

Even though she wanted anything but to leave, the blonde nodded and picked up her bags as she stepped out of the house they once shared and walked down the path. When she reached the gate, she slowly turned her head fixed her eyes on Rachel who was still stood at the front door, staring.

Rachel forced a half smile and Quinn forced one back as the NYADA graduate closed the door and disappeared into the house.

What had Quinn done?

* * *

A few hours after the cheater had left, Rachel phoned Kurt, her gay best friend. Kurt would already have known, if he had have gone on the weekend away with their little NYADA group as planned. He hadn't been able to go in the end, due to family reasons.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry," Kurt whispered on the other end of the phone. "I know you loved her."

"I still do!" Rachel sobbed. "But this has given me new hope. It's rebooted my vision for the future. I'm going back to New York, Kurt. And I want you to come with me. You can bring Blaine."

"W-what?" stammered Kurt, and Rachel was sure she heard him drop his phone.

"We belong there. The only reason I came back here is because of Quinn. It's what I thought I wanted. But this whole situation has opened my eyes again. I want to permanently live in New York. And this time, I'm not moving back. But I don't want to go without you. Look, Kurt, I've already found a great apartment there. It's huge! Six bedrooms and three bathrooms! Plus, it's perfectly decorated. I have the money for it. You can bring Blaine, I'll talk to Brody, and maybe even Leon, Jennifer and Alana will want to go back. Please, Kurt. You know you want it for yourself."

Kurt had to admit, Rachel was great at convincing. He really did want to go back with her.

Knowing that trying to argue was pointless, he replied with, "Okay. Lets do it! New York, here we come! We're coming back!"

"You are fantastic, Kurt. You really are," said Rachel, grinning to herself in delight.


	3. Chapter 3

Now this chapter is _definitely _short, but only because it really is a filler that briefly describes Quinn's feelings, leading up to major events in the story. Honestly you could skip this chapter if you wanted to, because there really is no purpose of it other than to fill the space in between Chapter 2 and Chapter 4. It was originally part of Chapter 4, which was Chapter 3 at the time, but then I reread it and decided that it would be easier to split the chapters up, due to a big difference which will occur.

* * *

**Fooled**

What was Quinn supposed to do, now? Rachel had kicked her out. Not that she could blame her...

But now she had nowhere to live. She was homeless.

There was no way she could go back to her mom's house; her mom would be so ashamed of her.

She often went to Rachel's parents' house, but they wouldn't want to see her once they found out what happened.

Kurt and Blaine would beat the crap out of her if she went there.

She was afraid to go and see her sister and brother law. Once she explained to them what she had done, they would be just as ashamed as her mother. Especially when Quinn's father had cheated on their mom. How could she explain to her family that she had cheated on her lover?

Everybody in the Fabray family absolutely adored Rachel.

Quinn couldn't go to her father's house. For one, she didn't even know where he was living, now. And secondly, he had disowned her quite a few years back.

There was no way she could just roam the streets of Lima alone forever. Her only real option now was Kitty, but she didn't want to speak to her right now. Or ever again, for that matter.

It looked like Quinn was going to have to stay in a tiny little motel. Alone.


	4. Chapter 4: Two Years Later

This is another short chapter — I know, I'm sorry — but it's a major part of the story and it's leading up to an even more major part of the story, so I had to include it.

* * *

**Fooled**

_Two Years Later_

"Rachel," Quinn breathed, unable to believe it.

Quinn had spent the past two years living back with her mom. When she had explained to her family what she had done, they were resistant at first, but Judy Fabray finally decided that she would allow her youngest daughter to move back in. Quinn was grateful for how supportive her mom had been when she was trying to get her life back on track. She didn't deserve it. Not after what she had done to Rachel, the one person in her life she cared for more than anyone and anything else.

When Quinn finally worked up enough money - and with a little help from her mom, older sister, Franny, and her brother in law - she moved to New York, in hope of running into Rachel.

However, after just one week of being there, it had finally happened. She couldn't believe that Rachel was standing in front of her.

There was one thing she couldn't take her eyes off, though...Rachel's stomach. No, she was just imagining things. Maybe the petite brunette had just eaten a really big lunch, like Quinn had told her mom when she was pregnant.

"Quinn?" Rachel gasped. The blonde nodded, and Rachel wasn't sure whether she wanted to stay stood there or to run away. They hadn't seen each other in two years, and the last time they saw each other hadn't exactly been very nice. Rachel had kicked Quinn out of the house they shared.

"What are you doing here? Where's Kitty?"

Quinn's eyes stung. She blinked back her tears. "That's done, Rachel. It was done that morning before you came down and kicked me out. I replay that scene over in my head every single day. That's all I do. I wanted to find you, Rachel. I came here about a week ago, in search for you."

"Well, now you've found me," said Rachel, not amused by Quinn's little speech. She sighed as she looked up and made eye contact with the blonde. "Now, if you'll excuse me, please."

Quinn reached out to grab Rachel's wrist, but Rachel jumped as she pulled herself away. Was Rachel afraid of Quinn?

"Rachel..." Quinn trailed off as her eyes met with Rachel's. "Please, just give me one more chance," she begged, with pleading eyes. Rachel's eyes widened in horror and her jaw dropped.

"Who do you think you are, Quinn Fabray?" she demanded. "You just turn up here and expect me to forgive and forget and get back with you? How dare you! Leave me alone, Fabray. Leave me alone!"

"I can't," Quinn admitted with a tear rolling down her cheek. "I've spent two years trying to move on, and I can't. I know that sorry will never be enough, but I just want you to know how sorry I am, Rachel."

The brunette shook her head and looked down at the sidewalk. "You're right," she said. "Sorry will never be enough. I've moved on. And I want you try to do the same, Quinn. You hurt me, so badly. Worse than I've ever been hurt before. And I could never look past what happened, but I still care about you. You deserve more than to be running around New York, chasing after me. You deserve to be happy. I want you to be happy, Quinn. But you won't. Not ever. Not unless you let go. You need to walk away. It's the only way you're ever going to truly be happy."

"No," Quinn refused. "You're wrong. I appreciate your kindness but I don't deserve to be happy. I don't deserve anything that is good. And I'm never going to be happy. Not without you."

"Well then, I'm sorry," Rachel apologised, looking up from the sidewalk and into Quinn's eyes. "But you're never going to be happy, Quinn. I'm not coming back. I'm happy, now. Please don't take it away from me. Please don't ruin it for me."

Quinn nodded. She would never hurt Rachel more than she already had done. "I would never. I promise. I've already hurt you too much." Rachel wanted to mutter a "yeah", but she couldn't bring herself to.

"Please come to my apartment, Rachel," Quinn begged. "Nothing bad, I swear. Let's just catch up. Please. We can't spend all day talking on the sidewalk."

"I didn't plan on doing that," Rachel murmured. "But fine."


	5. Chapter 5

Short chapter again, I'm sorry! But there's something major in this chapter, and it affects the rest of the story. In fact, a vast majority of the story revolves around what is revealed ithis is chapter, so please read! Chapters will start to get longer act this one, so that's a good thing.

I wrote this chapter in a hurry, because as I stated when I posted the first chapter of this story, I've already written around fifteen chapters. However, when I came to copying this chapter from my iPad documents last night to post it, I deleted it by accident. I've been really reluctant to rewrite it, because surely you all know what a pain rewriting can be! However, I decided it would just be best to get it over with today, so yeah. Also, this chapter was originally written in like, March or April, so that made it even harder to rewrite it! Apologies if it seems rushed, but hopefully none of the future chapters will because I'm going to be extra careful not to delete any of them from now on.

Sorry for rambling!

* * *

**Fooled**

This was wrong. Rachel shouldn't be doing this. She had her own apartment that she shared with people who loved her, and she should be back there with them.

Well, that was sort of a lie. Nobody was actually in her apartment at the

present moment in time, but she still had her own to be at and the people who were usually there with her did love her.

But, no. Instead, here she was, sat with Quinn Fabray in Quinn Fabray's apartment waiting for her coffee to make its way to her.

What was she doing?

"Thanks," Rachel murmured, taking her mug of coffee from Quinn and sipping it. She would never admit it, but Rachel had missed Quinn's coffee over the past two years. The blonde always did make a good one.

Quinn stayed silent, and sat down opposite Rachel at the table with her own coffee.

"So how have you been?" Quinn finally asked, placing her mug back down on the table.

Sighing, Rachel took one last sip of coffee before placing her own mug down again.

"I've been fine. I'm happy," she half lied. Yes, she was happy. But a part of her was always going to be missing Quinn. She thought about the blonde every single day. She was never going to get over her.

A part of her would always be longing to be with Quinn.

"What about you?" asked Rachel, even though she sort of already knew the answer, so there was really no point in asking at all.

"Miserable," Quinn mumbled. There was nothing else to it.

Ever since Rachel had kicked her out, her life had been a misery.

And it was all her fault.

Kitty hadn't even been worth it, for god sake!

They sat in silence for a few more minutes, until Quinn finally decided to say something she had been needing to say since she'd bumped into Rachel on the sidewalk not too long ago.

"Look," she spoke up. "I know I haven't always been honest with you, and I made your life a living hell, but I want to move past that and I want you to be honest with me, please. I'll always be honest with you from now on, and all I ask is that you do the same." She took a deep breath before continuing.

"There's something else going on, and I want to know what it is. Please, Rachel," she begged. "You can trust me now."

Rachel didn't believe that, but she wanted to get it off her chest anyway.

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out uncontrollably. "I'm a few months along. My bump is just starting to show. I have an ultrasound next week to confirm the sex."

And then Quinn's world came tumbling down. She had suspected it, but she had prayed that it wouldn't be true. Oh, no. Rachel was carrying somebody's child!

"C-c-congratulations," she stammered, willing herself not to cry.

Rachel saw right through the act, but she didn't want to cause anymore trouble between them, so she went along with it. "Thanks."

"Who's is it?" asked Quinn, faking curiosity and trying to show actual interest.

"Brody's," Rachel replied. Obviously.

"Brody Weston?" Quinn questioned. What a ridiculously stupid question. Of course it was Brody Weston's child. God, she hated that guy. Rachel only nodded.

"That's fantastic," muttered Quinn under her breath. Truth be told, she thought it was anything but fantastic.

She had just found out that the love of her life, who she stupidly cheated on two years ago, was pregnant with somebody else's child. A man's child.

It made sense, right?

Only a man could traditionally provide Rachel with the family she had always dreamed of. Quinn could never do that.

And Rachel was lucky. She was bisexual and a total catch, so she could have any guy _or_ girl she wanted. Quinn could never have that.

There was silence for a little while, and after finishing her coffee, Rachel decided that it was her cue to leave. However, Quinn really didn't want her to, no matter how heartbroken she was over the news of Rachel's pregnancy.

"Well, I guess I better get going," said Rachel, pushing her chair back and standing up. "Thanks for the coffee. It was good to see you again. I wish you luck with your future here in New York. Hope you find somebody."

Ouch. That stung.

"Wait!" Quinn called before Rachel left, causing the brunette to stop and turn around. "Could I get your number again? Please. I just want to start over with you. As friends."

Slowly, Rachel nodded. This could be a huge risk, but Rachel was willing to try it. "Sure."

So they swapped numbers once more, and Quinn proceeded to see Rachel out. They waved to each other as Rachel walked away.

And when the door was closed, Quinn burst into tears.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fooled**

Quinn was woken up the next morning by her phone buzzing on her bedside cabinet. Groaning, she rolled over and reached over to grab it.

To her surprise, it was a text from Rachel.

**From: Rachel Berry:)x**

**Message:** _I need to tell you something and it's something that I'd rather say to your face. Maybe we could meet up later and take a walk through Central Park?_

That put a huge smile on Quinn's face and she quickly typed a reply.

**To: Rachel Berry:)x**

**Message:** _Sure I'd love to:) How about 11? Is that alright for you?x_

When a reply came through saying that 11am was fine, Quinn suddenly realised that she had only two hours to get ready. She had to look perfect for Rachel.

Maybe Rachel was leaving Brody! Maybe Rachel wanted to take Quinn back...

* * *

So this was it. It was 10:55am and Quinn was waiting for Rachel in Central Park. She had rushed getting ready so that she was there early. There was no way she could be late for meeting up with Rachel.

If Quinn was being totally honest with herself, she was so pleased that her ex-girlfriend had chosen Central Park for their walk. It was so romantic.

"Hey," said the familiar voice that Quinn loved so much. She turned around to see Rachel standing there and she gave the brunette a wide smile.

"Hi," she replied, looking Rachel up and down with smiling eyes.

* * *

After the girls had been walking for a few minutes, Quinn finally stopped in her tracks. Rachel had been so strangely quiet and tense and the blonde was certain to find out what was wrong with her.

"Talk to me," she begged, startling the petite brunette. Rachel turned around to face her ex-girlfriend and raised her eyebrows at her.

"About what?"

Sighing, the blonde took a step closer to her. "You've been acting so weirdly emotional, silent, distant...please stop pretending that there's nothing wrong. You said there was something you wanted to tell me face to face, so tell me."

Rachel blinked back tears and took a deep breath before opening up to the girl that stood before her.

"Last night, after I left," she began. "Brody..." Unable to finish her sentence, she held up the hand she had been hiding so that the object sitting on her finger was in full view.

"He asked me to marry him."

It was all too much. Quinn had been so sure that Rachel had invited her here to take her back. She thought she was getting a second chance. Boy, had she been wrong. The blonde had felt so much pain over the last two years that she was certain her heart couldn't break anymore, but once again, she was wrong.

Her heart had shattered into even smaller pieces. As she gasped for air, tears filled her eyes.

"C-c-congratulations," she stuttered; still trying to contain both her tears and her breath. She was stuttering the same way she had done when she found out about Rachel's pregnancy the previous day.

"But I didn't think you'd move on that fast." Okay, what she said had been completely out of line and she instantly regretted it.

Before she had the chance to apologise, Rachel was yelling at her.

"Tell me Fabray, where do you get the nerve to talk to me like that?" the diva lashed out. "Do you think this has been easy? I have been crying every single day for the past two years because of what you did to me! No matter how hard I try to push it away, the image of you kissing her keeps coming back into my mind. Hearing about your partner - the love of your life - cheating on you is hard enough, but actually witnessing it for yourself is _so_ much worse!"

"Rachel, I'm so sorry," she pleaded for forgiveness. Not that she deserved forgiveness. She didn't deserve anything.

"Don't, Quinn! When I'm finally happy again, you just have to find a way to ruin it for me again, don't you? Seems as though that's your favourite hobby. Ripping my life apart every time something good happens. As soon as I light a fire in my life, you always find a way to make sure it burns the forest down! And I'm _sick_ of it, Quinn. I'm _sick_ of it and I'm _sick_ of you. I deserve to be happy. I've taken all your crap for too long, but I will not put up with it anymore!"

Taken aback by Rachel's lecture, Quinn found herself bursting into tears. Here she was, in the middle of Central Park, crying her eyes out. She couldn't believe how badly she had screwed up. It wasn't only Rachel's life she had wrecked, but her own, too.

"You deserve to be happy," Quinn repeated, trying to force a smile but failing miserably. "I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you these last few years but I promise that this is the end of it. I hope you and Brody are very happy together and I'm sure that your child will be just as beautiful and talented as you. Goodbye."

* * *

That night, Rachel had cried alone in her bedroom. Nobody was home and for once, she was thankful. Being by herself was what she really needed now. She was engaged and carrying her wonderful boyfriend's baby; she should be happier than ever before. But thanks to a certain blonde who's name she was attempting to keep out of her mind, she was sadder than ever before.

* * *

Whilst the brunette was at home weeping, so was Quinn. When she was supposed to be finding a way to winning the love of her life back, she was pushing her further away. Chasing her off. It was unbelievable how much she had messed up. Her mom had been calling her, but she just didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. Maybe she would later, but for now, Rachel was the only person she really wanted to speak to.

* * *

"Rachel, what's happened?" Brody asked, straight away concerned when he saw his fiancée curled up on the bed crying her eyes out. He immediately dropped his bag by the door of their shared bedroom and rushed over to her.

Once he had seated himself beside her, he pulled the wailing girl into his arms and held her tightly. It was obvious that the small brunette was in quite a state, so Brody certainly didn't rush her to explain what happened.

"When you're ready," he whispered, running his fingers through her wavy hair as she sobbed.

"We went for a walk in Central Park," she started slowly, fighting through her tears. "So that I could break the news to her gently."

"Who?" he questioned, confused as to what "we" meant.

When Rachel stared up at him he suddenly realised who she meant and muttered a quiet apology for being so stupid.

"She started yelling at me. Told me she couldn't believe how fast I had moved on. I was so angry. I started yelling at her and we got into a huge fight. Told her how out of line she was and how she had no right to be saying that to me when it was her who screwed everything up. As soon as I find happiness she always finds a way to make sure that I end up in pain! What did I ever to do her?"

"Nothing, babe," Brody assured her, pulling her closer. "It's gonna be okay. You did nothing wrong. As you said; she is the one that ruined everything. I don't blame her for not being able to get over you, I mean, who could? But this behaviour is insane and I'm fed up of you always being so upset over her. You are an amazing girl, Rach, and you don't deserve to be crying all the time. She needs to grow up and get over herself. If she wants to be the one that makes you happy, well she should have thought about that two years ago before she went and broke your heart."

Rachel smiled genuinely for the first time that day. Brody always somehow managed to make her feel better, and that was why she was marrying him.

"Just remember that I'm always here for you," he added.

"Thank you," she whispered, finally beginning to calm down. Quinn was a jerk and it was about time she started forgetting about the stupid blonde.

But deep down inside, Rachel knew that she was never going to be able to forget. She didn't want to forget.

Despite all the pain she had caused her, Quinn was her first love and first loves were forever.

Rachel was certainly happy with Brody, and she was over the moon to be carrying his child and to be his fiancée, but there was still a part of her that would always be longing for the cheating blonde liar she was too afraid to admit she still loved.

She was always going to have feelings for her; there was nothing she could do about that.


End file.
